The Complete Works of a Fangirl
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Here are the complete works of a good friend of ours. What happens if we mixed our fandoms and soulful poems together? A perfect blend. Here are Anna Erika's complete works, how we will respond to these soulful words and how these words will be exploring the underrated characters' love lives. (MULTI-FANDOM; LOOKING FOR FANDOM REQUESTS)


**Hello people! This is temporarily the last you'll be seeing of us in a few days, which is why I was so darn frustrated in translating this. I took inspiration from a really close friend of mine because she's an awesome and soulful writer. I'll introduce you guys to her in the disclaimer, which is happening... now.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Louise whooped in the room she and Marrione shared. "LET US NOW WELCOME, A SPECIAL GUEST!" She cheered as Marrione opened the door, bouncing with happiness. "A dearly beloved friend of ours, a part of the original LITTLE BIG THREE," Marrione said enthusiastically as she took the short-haired girl's hand and led her inside. "DRUMROLLLLL!" Louise tapped her fingers on the desk, failing in making a drum roll.

"LET'S WELCOME OUR SPECIAL GUEST, ERIKA BALIN!" The twins cheered in chorus.

Erika scratched her head as she looked around the large room. "Geez guys, you didn't have to make me blush."

"We want to. YOU'VE BEEN HIDING YOUR POETIC TALENT FROM US!" Louise declared. Erika held her hands up. "I just... don't...write poetry." she finished lamely, sitting on one of the fluffiest beanbags the twins ever wrote. "Really?" Marrione snorted in disbelief. "What do you call this then?" Louise held up Erika's notebook full of romantic poetry as Erika blushed beet red and grabbed it from her. "DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" she yelled indignantly, holding it close to her chest.

"Do the disclaimer then," Marrione challenged as the small girl (Erika) huffed.

"Fine," she said breezily.

"THEY DON'T OWN WHATEVER FANDOM THEY'RE WRITING ABOUT BUT THE POEM BELONGS TO ME. TRANSLATION BELONGS TO LOUISE!"

Erika looked sideways at Marrione and Louise, whom were grinning wide.

"Show me what you guys got," Erika smirked as Louise cracked her knuckles and her fingers went skimming over the keyboard.

* * *

 _Someday, you'll know I love you_

 _And I could say that we would be_

 _I hope I know what I'm saying is true_

 _That someday, you'll love me too_

 _And I can say I'm finally happy_

 _But now I must wait and see_

 _What my fate will tell_

 _If a better future will unravel._

 _Someday, I hope that we'll forget_

 _Escape that memory and what had happened_

 _With the past finally left behind_

 _So I could learn to move on_

 _For the remaining pieces I can find_

 _In the depths of my mind where the tons_

 _Of shattered dreams, broken hopes and dark thoughts lurk inside_

 _Someday, when we meet again_

 _After being forced apart_

 _Will see the fire in my eyes then?_

 _Will you remember my broken heart?_

 _I wonder, will I leave suddenly?_

 _Or smile coldly?_

 _Or wave friendly?_

 _Or pretend to be lonely?_

 _Should I show you that my defenses are up?_

 _And boast to you that I made it to the top?_

 _Should I snap and mock you_

 _Or should I shake my head and pity you?_

 _NO. I refuse to be fooled again._

 _By the one who used me back then._

 _No, its better if I leave you be_

 _Just like what you did to ME._

 _Someday..._

 _Whatever hurtful words I say,_

 _How much I mock you_

 _How much I say "I HATE YOU"_

 _How much I show my hatred for you,_

 _Someday you'll know it's only part of an act_

 _A part of my facade because I lacked_

 _The courage to tell you_

 _How much I love you._

* * *

Reyna neatly folded the note and wrote on the outside in neat print _Jason Grace,_ rubbing her forehead in circles as she leaned back on her chair. She wasn't much of a poet but that will do. That will HAVE to do.

She stared at her wristwatch and as the bell rung, Reyna, for the first time, was the first to go out of the room.

Huffing, she slid into a hallway and peeked over her shoulder as she casually strode by the blond jock's locker.

Her fingers fumbled as she nervously but quietly slipped the note inside, and she whirled her head right and left.

When she saw the coast was clear, she walked away, sighing in relief.

What had happened between her and Jason was a deeply hidden secret.

But she would revisit the pain. Because she WILL fix her and her broken heart.

Fists clenched, she turned the corner and walked away.

* * *

 **HEY! WASSUP, WASSUP, WASSUP!**

 **Here you'll find Erika Balin's complete heartbreaking works.**

 **The rule in this story is that I write something that matches Erika's poem. Like Reyna, they have to write the poem down.**

 **I swear, it's hard translating accurately, I actually just elaborated and added from Erika's short poem.**

 **Here's the original one (JUST COPY 'N PASTE ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE IF YOU WANT THE MEANING):**

 **Balang araw,**

 **Malalaman mong mahal kita**

 **At masasabi ko na ako ay masaya**

 **Mamahalin mo din ako**

 **At masasabi ko na meron na din tayo**

 **Erika knows her stuff. And here's the spoilers for the best (I MEANT NEXT) chapter:**

* * *

 **"Have you ever fell in love with your best friend? Yes? Did he/she ever love you back? No?**

 **Prepare to grab a Kleenex or two when reading this. I personally relate to this, and after the story, in the post-author's-note, you'll find out why.**

 **Here's a cliche (but truly heartbreaking) story about how a girl chases her best guyfriend when he's chasing after someone else (and how she can do nothing about it.)"**

* * *

Well, like they said, sorry in advance for disappearing to nowhere in a few days. Meanwhile, thanks Louise for this edited translation. I like how you made it. _More like heavily edited. *snorts*_ **It ain't my fault the readers like longer stuff!**

~Erika, _Marrione_ & **Louise**


End file.
